Survivor Maldives (Season 1)
Contestants The Game Season Summary For the inaugural season of survivor, 16 contestants started the game in the Maldives. They were divided into two tribes, Maranu, and Locana, wearing maroon and green respectively. Clif was seen as being a large threat due to him having a prosthetic leg, and after Locana lost the first challenge due to his leg getting caught in the stand, he was sent home. The following day, Shelby and Pinky created the first official alliance of the game. After Locana lost the next challenge as well, they pulled in Cody. George found himself in between two alliances, but allied himself with Pinky, sending home Jennifer. Marisa and Sean realized they were on the outs, but they fought hard, and Locana wouldn't visit tribal council again. On Maranu, Owen and Blueby quickly alienated themselves due to their chauvinistic attitudes, and when Maranu visited tribal council on Day 9, a powerful alliance of Mike, Becca, Doug, Jason, Melanie, and Leslie was born, which quickly sent Owen home. Leslie and Jason quickly formed their own alliance, which forced the other four people in their alliance to spare Blueby and separate them by sending home Leslie. Blueby tried to save himself by showing off his strength, but he was the next to go on Day 15, and when Maranu lost their 4th straight challenge, Jason, who was on the outside of the tribe, found himself being voted out next. Day 19 brought the merge, with two competing alliances of four, with Marisa and Sean stuck in the middle. Although Marisa and Sean eventually stayed loyal to Locana, Pinky outsmarted them by aligning her alliance with the Maranu 4, and blindsided Sean. Realizing she was next, Marisa fought hard for immunity, putting herself in the swing vote position. She stayed loyal to Locana once again, with the promise that Cody and George would stick with her at final 5, which sent Becca and Mike at the subsequent tribal councils. By the final 7, Pinky and Shelby were the two most hated in the game, but Pinky was running the Locana alliance with an iron fist, much to the chagrin of Melanie and Doug, the last two Maranu's standing. With the threat of being voted out, they turned to Marisa, Cody, and George, who all agreed to send Pinky home next. However, Pinky's weakness in challenges saved her during that tribal council, and Shelby was sent home in her place. The next round, Pinky nearly pulled a coup against Marisa, but it didn't work, and she left the game in 6th place. Although Cody, George, and Marisa had planned to stick together at final 5, Melanie convinced Marisa that she would lose against Cody, so Marisa changed her vote and voted out Cody instead of Doug. George pleaded with Marisa to save him at the next tribal council and send home Doug, the immunity threat, which Marisa promised to do. Doug and Melanie, however, realizing that Marisa had flipped again, voted for her instead of George, and with Doug having immunity, Melanie and Marisa fought in a tiebreaker. Marisa narrowly beat Melanie, keeping her in the game, and when she won the final immunity challenge, Doug was sent home, giving him 3rd place. At the final tribal council, Marisa was criticized for flip flopping and breaking promises, but was praised for making it to the end as an underdog, while George was praised for his "as long as it ain't me" attitude, but was criticized for being a rat. In the end, Marisa barely edged out George in a 4-3 vote to become the first sole survivor. Marisa, Mike, and Doug returned to the game in Survivor: All Stars (Nauru), where they placed 18th, 15th, and 3rd, respecively. Blueby returned to the game as part of a second chances twist in Survivor South Africa, where he placed 18th. Voting History